Avian Amore
by Glaceon of shadow
Summary: A hero meets an unlikely companion, but will this be a happy encounter, find out in Avian Amore


**Avian Amore**

 **This is a terraria fanfic that i'm starting because I think there isn't enough Harpy based fanfiction. I think this could either be a one shot or more depending, and might have a lemon in later chapters who knows. Anyway here we go. And with the Harpy dialogue, just imagine her voice being slightly screechy.**

I'm in terraria and I'm happy. I have a village going and now I'm going to head up to a floating island. I build a ladder of sorts to get up to the floating island. And as per usual I got attacked by harpies.

"Yep same shit as always," I say as I execute a Harpy who has gotten extremely annoying.

Just then a wounded Harpy trying to regain her balance flies at me and face plants at my feet. She then gets back up sees me and jumps back. Since she didn't attack me first I sheathed my weapon in its scabbard and raise my hands. She then doesn't fly away and just stares at me. I then notice her wing is resting at an awkward angle and she's balancing on one talon.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"NO!" She said kinda screechily.

"Ok, I'm sorry," I say.

"Why are you here?" She asks.

"I was enjoying the clean air up here and I was looking for a starfury but I then got attacked by some other harpies and I was acting in self defense," I explain.

"I guess that's justifiable," She commented mulling over what I had said.

"You need some help or anything?" I asked concerned at her condition.

"No, I'm fine," She says with a grimace.

"No you need help," I say arguing with the flying lady.

I knock her out with a wooden hammer that I kept even though I moved passed it. I then hitch her to my back being careful of her wing and talon and just ride back down to the bottom of my platform ladder, and carry her to the nurse. I just hope she won't give me a hard time. I knock on the nurse's door and wait for her to answer.

"What is it?" She asks nicely.

"Got a patient for you," I say.

"Who is it?" She asked.

I then set the Harpy down on the nurse's hospital bed.

"Her," I say.

She looks at the Harpy and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"look before you say anything, she didn't attack me and I will pay double your usual rates now please make her well," I say pleading.

"You don't have to do that, its just that I never thought I would take care of a Harpy before," She explained.

"Oh ok," I say. "Well, I'll leave you to it Joy,"

"Ok see me in about an hour and she should be fixed up," Joy said.

I just walk outside and and pace back and forth until the Dryad walked up to me.

"Hey Austin," She said.

"Oh Hey Tania," I say.

"Why are you pacing back and forth like that?" She asked.

"Oh, the nurse is working on a patient and I'm worried for them," I say.

"Who is in there?" She asks.

"You're never going to believe me, but a Harpy," I say.

"WHAT?!" She asked.

"Yeah I figured as much, anywho she didn't attack me, and was wounded so I took her to Joy," I explained.

"Oh," She said.

"Thanks for not flying off the handle there," I say sarcastically

"No prob," She says continuing the joke.

I continue to pace around and wait for the nurse to finish her job.

"Ok She's done," The nurse said.

I practically run inside the nurse's house to see her.

"She's a little drowsy so don't overdo it," Joy said.

"Where am I?" She asked confused looking around the strange room.

"Hi, remember me?" I inquired.

The confused Harpy looks at me and then remembers who I am.

"Oh you," She said.

"Yeah hi, so what's your name?" I ask.

"Ella," She answered.

"Pretty name," I say.

"Thanks," She comments.

"Well let's get something to eat," I say.

I then help her hobble over to my house and set her down on one of my chairs.

"How's the wing?" I ask.

"It's better, thanks to you," She comments.

"Well, I'm glad, here's your dinner," I comment handing her a plate of fish.

"Cod, my favorite," She said touched.

"I figured as much, anyway, I caught that this morning so eat up, I've got plenty more where that came from," I commented smiling.

She immediately tore into the cod. Eating it in three bites like it was nothing and bit off the head with her razor sharp teeth. I got slightly worried, if that's what she could do to a fish, then what could become of me. Turning a shade lighter I swallowed my own fish rather hardly.

"Something the matter?" She asked cocking her head.

"Oh, it's nothing, just thinking," I comment.

"Thinking like if I can do that to a fish, then what could I do to you?" Ella asked.

"No," I said, but my ears turned red whenever I lie.

"I can read you like an open book, so lying only confirms my suspicions," Ella commented.

"How?" I ask.

"Even though I'm half avian I'm still a woman, so I can read you like a book," She reiterated.

"So what, I'm worried about myself ok, I have faced a myriad of other monsters that look harmless, but turn into hostile creatures, so I have every reason to be worried about my well being, and I can only work Joy so hard," I comment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, if you want, I can use utensils," Ella commented with her head down.

"Nah, its fine, do whatever is normal to you, I'll just have to adapt," I comment.

"Wait, adapt?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, you're gonna stay here for a while, you can't go anywhere with your crooked wing and broken talon," I pointed out.

"True," She commented.

I asked Ella some questions learning about her culture and society.

"You don't mind if I ask some questions about you?" I ask.

"No, go ahead," Elle answered.

"Are your people born from eggs or live birth?" I asked.

"How did I know you were gonna ask that?" Ella questioned rolling her eyes.

"Hey, just curious," I commented.

"Anyway, we're born from eggs," She answered simply.

"Ok, now are you ruled or what?" I ask.

"The Wyverns watch over us when we get attacked, so I guess the Wyverns are the guardians to us, but we rule ourselves," Ella explained.

"And, what is this?" I ask pulling out a big blue feather.

She shrieked and got down on a knee and I looked at her confused.

"What is this?" I ask again, dead set on an answer.

"Its a giant Harpy feather, its only bestowed to generals, and if a human collects it, they can forge wings and be hailed as the adopted kings amongst the Harpies," She explained.

"Well, the idea of wings does sound cool, but I don't want to be a ruler," I commented.

"Well, let's cross that bridge when we get to it," Ella commented.

I notice the time on my gold watch and I get ready for bed.

"What are you doing?" Ella asked.

"I'm getting ready for bed, Its late," I comment.

She tries to hang upside down from a rafter but falls off and I catch her.

"Let's have you sleep lying down for now until your wing and talon heal," I suggest while she was in my arms.

"Yeah, that's probably better," Ella said chuckling.

I then help her hobble to the obsidian bed and ease her down onto it. She then angles her wing so she won't sleep on it wrong and I help her elevate her talon. She then falls asleep relatively easily after I put the silk blanket over us. I turn off the lights and sleep for the rest of the night with Ella beside me. In her sleeping state her left wing wraps around me holding me like a mother holds her child. After the dreamless night I wake up and I see her wing wrapped around me. I smile and wait for Ella's wing to move a bit for me to get up and cook our breakfast. I then throw some sausage and eggs into a pan and let that cook up before the lady of the house wakes up. I hear a soft yawn and see Ella opens her eyes.

"Morning Ella," I comment.

"Morning, that was a wonderful night's sleep, thank you," She commented with a genuine smile.

"No problem, least I can do in your condition," I say.

"Well that smells great, I'll just.. OW!" She shouted the last part.

"You can't use your wings yet, please stay off of them," I comment.

"Yeah, hehe, you're right," She commented wincing.

"I should have a bed tray… Ah, here it is," I comment.

I place her breakfast on the tray and put it in front of her. She then picks up the utensils this time and eats her meal as I eat mine at the table. While I eat my breakfast, I notice Ella steal a few smiling glances at me. I play them off like I don't notice them and then I put my dishes in the sink and I also take Ella's and put those in with mine. I then suit up in my Jungle Armor and grab my blade of grass and my nightmare pickaxe.

"Where are you going?" My Harpy guest asked.

"I'm gonna go mining for a little bit, but don't worry, I'll have Joy pop in from time to time to check on you," I explain.

"Ok, well, see you later," She said with her head down.

"Something the matter?" I ask.

"Oh...no, I'm fine," she said with a small smile.

"Ok, well I'll be back in a bit," I comment.

"See ya," Ella said.

I then walk out of the house and go to Joy's place. I knock on the door and Joy answers.

"Yes?"

"I just need you to check on Ella from time to time, because I need to get something and I don't want her to worry," I explain.

"Yeah, I'll do that,"

"Oh, by the way, I put lunch in the ice box in case i'm not back in time," I commented as I was leaving.

Joy waved me goodbye and I continued my journey to find some ice for Ella. While I was doing that Joy walked into my house and saw Ella lying on the bed.

"Good morning Ella," Joy commented as she walked in.

"Hey Joy," Ella commented sighing.

"Something the matter?" Joy asked.

"I'm worried about Austin, and I'm kinda thirsty," Ella commented with her head down.

"Well here you go," Joy commented handing Ella a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Ella said grabbing the bottle and downing it.

"Anyway, why are you worried about Austin?" Joy asked.

"Well, I don't know, ever since he brought me here, I've had these strange feelings about him, like at breakfast, I couldn't stop looking at him," Ella explained blushing.

"Its called being in love," Joy said with a smile.

"Really?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry sister, its totally normal to have feelings for someone," Joy explained.

"But what about…" Ella started.

"To hell with what they think! You love who you love, and no one is gonna take you away from him, and if they try, well let's just say that, we'll be eating fried Harpy for months," Joy said.

Ella was taken aback by Joy's sudden outburst. But smiled knowing how much Austin cared for her.

"Austin really cares that much for me?" Ella asked.

"Yes, while you were knocked out he practically forced his sack of gold coins on my table just to make me fix you up, speaking of which, I might as well get your injuries assessed while I'm here, since I don't really know about Harpy regeneration," Joy explained.

"That's so sweet," Ella said almost in tears.

Joy then examined Ella's injuries and tested them for any damaged tissues or anything bad like that.

"OK, the good news is, you don't have any torn muscles or any dead nerves or tissue, and since it was a clean break and nothing more serious, you should be up to snuff in two to three weeks," Joy commented.

"That's great news, and I'm a little achy but otherwise fantastic," Ella explained with a smile.

"Great news, here's a potion for any pain, just keep that talon elevated and that wing straight and you should be great," Joy said.

"Thanks doc," Ella commented.

"No prob, and if you wanna talk or get something checked out, just give me a ring and I'll come running," Joy explained.

"Good to know," Ella said.

"Well it is lunch time so I might as well heat up that lunch Austin was talking about," Joy recalled.

Just then Ella's stomach growled and she blushed from it.

"I can tell someone's hungry," Joy commented chuckling.

"Yeah, anyway, let's eat," Ella commented.

Joy then heated up the lunch over the low fire so it wouldn't smoke up the place and then she plated it up and handed it to Ella. She happily took the food knowing who made it and then I returned to the house opening the door and hung up my Armor and put my sword and other tools in their chests. And I sat down in a chair with a heavy sigh.

"Where were you?" Ella asked upset.

"I was mining some fresh ice for your talon," I explained holding a bucket of crushed ice.

"Oh, thank you," Ella commented blushing.

I ate with everyone and I guided Ella to the bed and set her down and elevated her talon and put ice on it and the immediate relief was apparent in her sigh. I then walk Joy to her home. But before that I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Joy, I don't know what I could've done without you these past few days," I said almost in tears.

"No prob sweetie, its the least I could do, and you don't have to pay me, I'll chalk it up to a personal favor," She commented smiling.

"Well, I'll at least give you a couple gold coins for a makeover from Stella," I commented counting five gold coins.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that offer," Joy said.

"Good, anyway, see ya around, I don't want to keep Ella waiting," I commented before heading back to my house.

I then open the door and I see Ella sitting on the bed with her arms crossed.

"Before you quite literally tear my head off, it was a hug, its a mutual gesture of gratitude, I was not hitting on her," I said with my arms up in surrender.

"OK, well, forgive me, but Harpy culture is very particular about mates," Ella commented before covering her mouth in shock.

"Something the matter?" I ask.

"Nope, nothing, everything is fine, ooh, look at the time, I have to take my pain potion," She said rather fastly.

She then grabbed the bottle and downed a portion of it and passed out.

"I guess that the potion has a sedative in it," I comment.

I then go to Joy's house since she's been my support for these two days. When I go to knock on the door she says

"Its open,"

I then walk inside and sit on her couch that I had to make, but it was worth it for Joy.

She then walks into the room in her nightgown and sporting her new hairstyle. It was a pixie cut, and to be honest it suited her just fine. Especially with the highlights Stella did.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Great," I answered.

She sat down on the couch and I just opened up to her.

"Joy, I have been feeling weird these past two days," I started.

"Is it about Ella?" She asked grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, she's always been on my mind, and I can't get her out of it," I continued.

"You're in love sweetie," She said.

"But, what if she won't accept it or laugh?" I ask the blonde nurse.

"Well Austin, you never know until you try, who knows maybe its mutual," Joy retorted.

"But I'm a human and she's a bird, it'll never work," I said.

Then Joy just hits me and glares at me.

"What was that for?" I ask nursing my sore cheek.

"First off, negativity isn't welcome in my office, second, if it doesn't work out, you two will at least be friends, and third, you don't know that it won't work, so find a good spot to confess your feelings and JUST DO IT!" Joy shouted the last part.

"You're right, and thanks Joy, I can always count on you," I comment giving her a hug.

"No problem Austin, that's what I'm here for," She said returning it and slipped something in my pocket.

"Sorry for dragging you into my problems," I comment looking down.

"Its OK, I just want to make sure you're happy, and I do the same thing for everyone else," Joy said smiling.

"Ahh-," I hear.

"Not gonna happen, Gunner," She commented rolling her eyes at the arms dealer.

I then laugh at the exchange and return home looking at what Joy put in my pocket.

'And I know how she feels, but I'm not telling you, anyway good luck sweetie :)' the note read.

I then open the door and Ella is still passed out and its half past four. I then come up with a great idea and I go about making a treehouse so I can execute my plan. I worked myself to the bone trying to make the greatest tree house for Ella.

I then look at the time and notice its five thirty and then I climb down the stairs and then I bake the chicken that I caught earlier and then sliced some potatoes and put them in a pan and let those fry up. I guess the smell woke up Ella, because she yawned after the place really started to smell like supper.

"Good whatever," She commented stretching her arms.

"Good evening to you too," I said.

I then picked her up bridal style and she blushes at the gesture. I set her down in a chair and then I sit down in the chair across from her and we dig in.

"This is really good Austin," Ella commented as she took another bite of chicken.

"Glad you like it," I comment.

We then eat the rest of the meal in silence and then I take our dishes and put them in the sink and then I say something to Ella

"Hey Ella, I wanna show you something,"

"Ok?" She asked confused.

"But first I have to put this blindfold on you," I comment holding a strip of cloth.

I place the cloth over her eyes and then pick her up again and climb the stairs that I made. I then set her down on a skyware sofa. I then take off the blindfold and let her marvel in the house I built for her.

"Wow," She commented looking around the house in the sky I built.

"Ella, I have a confession to make," I start.

"I do too," She comments looking down at the ground.

"On three?" I ask.

"Yeah," Ella said.

"3...2...1 I'm in love with you!" We shouted at the same time.

I was surprised she felt the same way I did. She then grabbed my shirt and brought me in for a kiss. Which surprised me to say the least. When our lips met it was an explosion of feelings and after a few seconds the kiss grew more passionate and our tongues danced in our mouths. Ella then put an arm around my head and pushes me deeper into the kiss. She closes her eyes and I join her into the motion. We then separated and a strand of saliva connected us as if nostalgic of the kiss. She then wrapped a wing around me and leaned into me. I then put a hand on her other shoulder being careful of her wing and we just fell asleep in each other's… well, appendages. I then have a dream with my Harpy girlfriend. I'm flying in the sky holding her hand and we're laughing our hearts out watching the ground far below us. We then fly upwards spinning around each other in a rolling scissor. I then wake up and Ella is smiling at me.

"Morning, Mr. Hero," She said giggling.

"Morning, bird brain," I jab at her.

"I'd be offended, but you're aren't all the way wrong," Ella comments giggling.

"To be completely honest, your laugh is really cute," I comment.

"Really, even though I have a screechy voice?" She asks blushing.

"Yeah, it really is, just don't say polly want a cracker," I comment laughing.

"I'm not even remotely related to a parrot you moron," She said slapping me with a wing.

"Ow, watch it," I commented rubbing my head. "I was just kidding,"

"I know, but that wasn't very nice," She commented.

"Ok, your featherbrained empressness, shall we dine?" I ask pulling a facade.

"Don't push it, and yes, I would love something to eat," She commented.

I then pick her up bridal style and she just snuggles into my arms smiling. I can't believe I made that much of a difference in this girl's life. I then set her down on the same boreal wood chair she ate in before. I then cook up a breakfast fajita for the both of us and then I set it in front of her and we both gobble down our meal and she finishes her's with a satisfied sigh.

"I always eat well in this household and I love the host," Ella comments.

"It's no trouble," I comment.

"Well, anyway, let's lie down for a bit," Ella commented.

"Ok," I commented carrying her to the obsidian bed.

"You know, these past three days, they've been great," Ella commented with a grin.

"Glad I could make them good for you," I comment rubbing her side.

"You've done more than that," She commented looking down.

"What do you mean?" I asked cocking my head.

"Well, three days ago when you found me, a few other harpies…" She started before a few tears rolled down her cheek and she sat up and dove for my shoulder crying her eyes out. I don't say anything and just stroke her hair.

"If this is too hard, you don't have to say anything," I commented still rubbing her back and hair.

"No, I need to tell someone," She said steeling her nerves.

"Ok, but if it get's too hard, please don't force yourself," I comment still holding her.

"Ok, it all started three days ago, I was exercising and some other harpies challenged me to a fight, which is very common in Harpy culture, because we need to keep our battle scenes sharp, and I refused because I just wanted to enjoy the air and not bloody up my feathers, since it takes forever to clean them out, but they weren't having it, so they ganged up on me and bashed my wing and talon, and then they spat in my face, and told me to kill myself, being broken and scarred made me want to do that, so I was trying to fly far away from them and faceplant into the ground below the island, but a certain hero got in my way, and I wanted to avoid you, but trying to shift directions made me still faceplant, but at a higher altitude, and then this certain hero became my boyfriend," she finished smiling at the end of her story.

"Well, at least you got that off of your chest, and I'm happy I could save you from certain destruction," I commented.

"Yeah, you did, ya know, if it wasn't for those two wenches, we wouldn't of met," She commented sporting a full on grin.

"Yeah, but once I get my wings I'm still gonna pound their faces in," I comment.

"I won't stop you, King Austin," she commented.

"That has a nice ring to it," I comment smiling.

I then smile at my Harpy queen and tickle her sides.

"Hey, haha, stop that," She said trying to squirm out of my reach.

"Hehe, someone's ticklish," I chuckle.

"Yeah, haha, so what," She snapped trying to contain herself.

"So what? It just gives me a way to make you laugh," I said.

"Oh yeah, well you asked for it," She said before pouncing on me and tickling me back.

"Ok, haha, you hah, got me, I'm hehe, ticklish too," I said. We then lay down in a pile of exhausted muscles and feathers.

"That was fun," Ella commented.

"Yeah, hey quick question," I started.

"Shoot," She said.

"What did you mean when you said " Harpies are very particular about their mates"?" I asked.

"Oh, hehe, well, we're jealous types, so if we see our significant other with someone else, we kinda go nuts," She said.

"Any special ritual you have to perform in order for us to be considered mates?" I asked.

"Yeah, first we have to exchange gifts, then we have to carve a symbol of our marriage, then we knock boots so to speak," She said blushing at the last part.

"Well, that's definitely something, and I have an idea, we could be mated twice," I said.

"How?" Ella asked with her head turned.

"We become mates as the Harpy tradition states, then we could get married by human customs," I explained.

"Oh, make it official for both of our cultures," Ella commented.

"Yeah, but no matter which one is done first, I still think it will be official," I comment grinning at my Harpy Girlfriend.

"Oh, Austin," she sighed. She then brought me into another kiss. This one was a short and quick peck on the lips though.

"You know what, I think we should do the human one first," Ella commented.

"OK, I guess we can do that," I say.

"Because I've seen the Harpy one done to death, I want to see something new," Ella said.

"OK, well first we need to get to know each other a bit more," I say.

"Well, I'm about 5'8", I'm a good flyer, and I love my boyfriend, " She giggled.

"OK, I'm about 6', I'm an adventurer, and I have the best avian companion ever," I said ruffling her hair.

"Hey, watch the hair, its hard to keep it like this," Ella commented.

"Well, its worth it, because it really suits you," I commented smiling.

She then grabs the crutch I've been working on and hobbles over to the kitchen and starts preparing a meal. I supervise her so she doesn't overwork herself. She then tries to be careful with the pot but burns her hands on it and reels back on her bottom. I sigh and remove the pot from the heat and carry her to the bed and bandage her hands and let her calm down.

"I'm sorry Austin," she sniffles.

I just hug her and offer soft words to her.

"Its OK Ella, it happens, we all make mistakes, plus you don't know how many times I've tried to take on the eye of cthulhu with a musket," I comment.

"OK," she says trying to calm down. Just then a feather pops off of her. And I pick it up and examine it.

"Ahh, why now?" Ella inquired almost in tears snatching away the feather.

"You started molting haven't you?" I ask.

"Yeah, but its so embarrassing, and having you here and everything else, just AHH!" She said before crying into my shoulder.

"Its called an imperfect molt, it usually happens when a bird is under stress," I recall.

"Yeah, maybe that's it," Ella commented.

"I mean with this new environment, the stress of us getting married soon, and you burning yourself, I'd probably have an imperfect molt too," I say.

"I'd take care of it myself, but in my condition, I can't," Ella commented.

"I'll take care of it, plus I'll have to learn anyway," I comment.

"Well, with Harpies you just have to feel around and look for dull and limp feathers, and they'll feel different when you touch them," Ella explained.

"Ok, here we go," I comment.

She lays on her back and I feel around looking for dull feathers as I go. Once I find one I pluck it out getting moans out of Ella. I blush as I do this to her, I also have to try my hardest not to get grabby, and keep the blood flowing to my brain and not other areas. I find so many dead feathers that there is a growing pile of dead feathers growing around my feet. I then flip her over, being extremely careful not to damage her already casted wing and talon. I then work on her thighs trying very hard not to touch any ofu no te areas. Once I finish her thighs, I then reach for her chest but Ella slaps me with her right wing.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I open up to you, and you try to cop a feel," She said sitting up and turning her back to me.

"I honestly thought the area on your chest was feathers, I wasn't trying to get grabby," I explained shaking my hands back and forth.

"Well, its not, its a covering, its not attached," She retorted.

"Now as a human that honestly looked like more feathers, I didn't know it was a removable covering," I comment.

"Ok, sorry for slapping you," She said with her head down.

"Its fine, it was just a reaction," I said hugging my Harpy girlfriend.

I then bag up her feathers and store them somewhere out of sight so Ella wouldn't be embarrassed.

"There ya go, one plucked chicken ready for roasting," I comment laughing.

"You're not funny, you overstuffed moron," She said.

"I thought I was, and I'm not fat, I'm big boned," I comment.

"At any rate, thank you for being mature about that, because that is on a scale similar to seeing me naked in terms of embarrassment," Ella commented blushing.

"Sure, plus it helped knowing I was doing this to help you," I comment.

"And it did,I feel a few pounds lighter thanks to you," Ella comments beaming.

"Well, lie on your stomach, I just want to make sure I got all of them," I say.

"OK," She said laying on her stomach.

I then go to work on her back trying to ease out some knots from her inactive muscles.

"This isn't a feather check, isn't it?" Ella questions.

"Nope, I'm giving you a massage, since your muscles are probably stiff as can be from the lack of use," I explain.

"Thank… EEP!" She shouts.

"Oops, sorry about that, must of hit a wing muscle," I comment.

"Its fine," Ella said clenching her teeth.

I then go a little slower, making sure I avoid the wing muscles. I then rub her back to relax her. I then grab a hot towel and drape it over her back getting a sigh out of Ella.

"Feels good doesn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah," Ella comments in her bliss.

I smile knowing I can make my girlfriend happy.

"So, any other birdlike behaviors I gotta watch out for?" I ask.

"Well, every so often I lay an unfertilized egg," She recalled.

"Oh, fun," I comment.

"Well on the bright side, you can eat it for breakfast, and it will be more sustaining than a plain ol' chicken egg," Ella said.

"Wait, you would be ok with me eating something that was inside you?" I ask.

"Yeah, plus its not like I'm eating it," she said.

"Ok, I guess it's alright," I comment.

"Well, I'll look forward to eggs from scratch," I comment chuckling.

"Ok, that was kinda funny," Ella said giggling.

"Well, I guess we should eat that overdue lunch," I comment.

"Yeah, and I can get these bandages off," Ella commented.

I took off the bandages and rub her hands making sure they're don't have any serious damage. Once I determined that they were ok, she hobbles back to her chair and sits down on it. I then make our lunch and then set it in front of my Harpy girlfriend. She hungrily eats the grilled fish I made for her and downs it almost instantly. After I finish up my lunch I grab my armor and weapons and say goodbye to Ella I then shoot some messages to Joy with my bow and arrow.

"Wait Austin," Ella said.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Please be careful," she said with her head down.

"No prob," I comment with a thumbs up.

I left and Joy came in. She gave her usually happy smile and greeted Ella.

"Hey, lady," Joy said.

"Hi Joy," Ella sighed.

"Would you stop worrying, he can handle himself," Joy snapped.

"I know, but isn't it OK to be worried about my boyfriend?" Ella asked.

"Oh, so you confessed your love for Austin," Joy commented.

"Well, he started and brought me up to that observatory so I could be in my element, more or less and we confessed at the same time," Ella commented blushing.

"Oh, that's so romantic," Joy said almost swooning.

"Hey, you can save the OR romances for later, these casts are driving me nuts," Ella commented impatiently.

"Alright, I'll check them out," Joy commented.

Joy did a once over on Ella's casts and noticed something.

"Aw, Austin signed it," Joy commented.

"Anyway, how is it doc?" Ella commented rolling her eyes.

"Its astonishing, your wing and talon are almost set, its only be a couple days into week one and you're almost healed," Joy said amazed.

"That's great news," Ella said happy.

"Yeah, just don't plan a day's flight trip once you get out of those casts, take it slow," Joy explained.

"Alright," Ella commented.

"I'll be back this Saturday to remove those casts which is in two days, so just grin and bear it for right now," Joy said.

"Awesome," Ella said beaming.

"Yeah, and you should be a little stiff once you get them off, so just be careful," Joy commented.

"No problem there," Ella retorted.

Joy then looked at the time and noticed it was around supper time.

"Looks like its time to eat," Joy commented.

"Yeah, looks about it," Ella agreed.

Joy went to the icebox and retrieved the supper I prepared for the two.

"Man, with all he has to do, he still has time to make sure we all have a meal," Joy said.

"Well, he is my knight in shining armor," Ella commented grinning.

"You're one lucky Harpy you know that, right?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, I know, he's my hero," Ella commented.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy, I've known him second to longest," Joy explained.

"How so?" Ella asked.

"Well, us villagers can only come to a hero's homestead when he is deemed worthy to have us, With wilfred, it was have 50 silver, for me it was have at least 120 units of lifeforce, so he took care of our prerequisites first," Joy explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Ella commented.

The supper finished heating up and Joy plated up the meal and they ate in silence. After they ate, Ella waited and Waited for Austin to return, but I wasn't anywhere near ready to return, and Ella started getting worried.

"Where is my hero?" Ella asked growing frantic.

"Look, Ella, Austin can handle himself, he'll be fine, he does go on a day trip from time to time, and he always returns in the morning, so relax," Joy said with a smile.

"Ok, I hope you're right," Ella said getting nervous.

"Look, I'll stay the night here if it makes you feel better," Joy commented.

"Thanks," Ella commented yawning.

"No prob, chickie," Joy commented slipping into a nightgown. The two girls then started to get into bed and Joy headed to the couch. But Ella then said

"Hey, Joy, could you sleep in the bed with me, I'm so used to having someone next to me, that not having someone is throwing me off?" Ella asked.

"Sure," Joy commented.

She then got off of the couch and slipped into the bed beside Ella. They went to sleep with Ella's wing wrapping around Joy. After that I popped in with a recall potion and I saw the two in bed fast asleep and I go up to Ella in her sleeping state.

"I'm so sorry, Ella," I whisper.

I then go over to the skyware sofa and fall asleep on it. I clutch my gift to Ella in my arms as I'm asleep. After the night I wake up before everyone else and I got an idea. I go over to her side of the bed and kiss her on the lips. Which started out as a one sided kiss but soon grew passionate as Ella woke up. I then release from the kiss and Ella smiled at me.

"Morning, Hero," Ella commented.

"Morning featherbrain," I retort.

Ella then slaps me with her good wing and I nurse my cheek.

"That was for making me worry about you," She snapped.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to take care of somethings so I could get to hardmode and get my harpy wings so I could fly in the sky with my harpy girlfriend," I explained.

"Oh," Ella commented.

"I also pinched a penny and I got you a present," I commented.

"Really?" Ella asked beaming.

"Yeah, now close your eyes and I'll put it on you," I said.

Ella closed her eyes and I slipped on a Ruby necklace and smiled as she opened her ruby red eyes. She then looked down and saw her necklace. She tackled me to the ground and kissed me.

"I love it," Ella screeched.

"I'm glad, because making that was not easy," I comment laughing.

"Anyway, I think we need to wake up the Doc so she can head home," Ella suggested.

"Yeah, probably a good idea," I commented.

I then shook Joy awake so she can eat with us and then head home.

"Uhh, what?" Joy groaned.

"Its morning," I said.

"Oh, well, thanks," Joy commented rubbing her eyes.

"Breakfast in five," I told her.

Joy then got ready out of sight and then sat at the table. I started feverishly finishing up breakfast and then I plated it up for the group and I set it down in front of the group and we chowed down on the breakfast that I made.

"This is great," Ella said.

"Yeah, it is," Joy agreed.

I smiled at the compliments and finished up eating. I then walked Joy home and I returned to my Harpy girlfriend in my house.

 **Wow, this took a while, sorry for the lack of uploading, but school and all, but since its over, expect more updates from me. Anyway, DFTBA. Buh bye. And if any inconsistencies exist besides the food choices, please let me know.**


End file.
